


SugarPink Liquor Liquor Lips

by PinkHairCrookedTeeth



Category: Death Note
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Light, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, L - Freeform, Light Yagami - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning After, Morning Routines, Scratching, both drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkHairCrookedTeeth/pseuds/PinkHairCrookedTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L and Light get drunk and forget why they hate each other. Or at least, why they should hate each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SugarPink Liquor Liquor Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Sorta non-con because both parties are drunk, but this story is mostly mild. I want to do more Death Note stories in the future but I'm beginning with one shots to see if I can get characters personalities down and all that. I would totally do requests if asked so just drop a comment of what you want and I'll do it. Any pairing, any prompt (from innocent, to down right dirty). I also will appreciate feedback and I apologize in advance for my atrocious grammar and spelling. Enjoy!

Working with L normally irritated Light.

Truthfully, L was in general hard to work with. He was blunt, rude, restless, and seemingly oblivious to it all. Although, Light knew better. He was aware that L knew how agitating some of his habits were, whether or not he cared that most people found him strange (at best) was still a mystery. Having himself bent over a pink plush chair in the hotel room they currently occupied, being roughly pounded by him, made it worse. 

Deciding to drink with him was admittedly, a terrible decision. Though, L himself was the one to introduce the grossly pink, flavored sugary vodka. At first Light was sure L must be trying to trick him or at least wasn't serious about the vodka.

Apparently he was, and he poured himself a shot and downed it; pale throat constricting, eyes shutting and with surprising ease at that. Light cursed himself for staring. 

The next hour and a half was spent with wandering hands and lingering eyes, by then less than two thirds of the bottle was gone.

Their feet were tangled together, hand brushing ribs and thighs when L grabbed Light's face, and mashed their lips together. It was more teeth and tongue, it was sloppy as all first kisses, and clumsy as all drunk ones. 

That was how Light found himself sprawled on the couch, with two of L's fingers prepping him roughly. Where the lube came from was a mystery but it smelled sweet, much like everything L owned. He moaned loudly when L crooked his fingers hitting Light's prostate, L then began to tease the spot mercilessly, making Light whine and writhe. 

His mouth hanging open, L leaned down to claim his mouth, it was less kissing on Light's part and mostly letting L do as he wish with his mouth. He was licking and lapping at him, tracing his lips and cheeks. His kisses trailed down Light's jaw and ear.

"How do you want it Light?" 

They both paused.

"Just fuck me."

Pulling back harshly L grasped Lights arms and pulled him up, behind the pink chair. Arms still held behind him, L kicked his ankles wide and bent him over the chair.

Now grasping both Light's wrists in one hand, L used his free hand to rub his cock between Light's cheeks, as his pants were kicked completely off. 

A string of curses left Light's mouth as L continued to tease his perineum. L let go of his cock and dragged his nails up Light's thighs and backside leaving red marks. Light gasped wantonly and arched his back. Grasping his wrists again, L stuffed them on the arms of the chair, successfully putting Light's feet on tiptoes as he was bent further.

"If you can keep your hands here, I can use mine. Yes Light?" Light should have been startled by the cold calmness of the voice in his ear, but it was so deep and he was so drunk and horny, he couldn't bring himself to care. All he could do was nod vigorously. 

Biting the nape of his neck, L took himself in hand again, and pushed into Light, who was now groaning without filter. Hands finding purchase on Light's hips, he started to move slowly, grinding his hips in wide circles making Light gasp and beg for more.

"Move, ah. M-more" Light's hands were gripping the arms of the chair so hard his knuckles were white. Pulling out, so just the tip was still inside L slammed back in, groaning and scratching at Light's skin.

Snapping his hips forward relentlessly, L's cock slammed into Light's prostate over and over, making spittle drip down his chin.

Light was far gone when L's hand found his neglected prick and stroked it making him scream and come all over himself, the chair and L's hand.

Pulling Light up by his shoulder slightly he shoved his hand to his face smearing his cheeks in cum as Light half heartedly lapped it up. Picking up speed L pounded into him and came soon after. 

Both of them panting and exhausted they collapsed on the couch, asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

When Light woke up he first noticed, all his clothes were on, and he was alone. Sitting up he saw L in the kitchen, rifling through the fridge, half of the food and snacks there from last night already gone. Light smirked knowing he had at least worn L out, as much as was done to him. 

"There is some cake and ice cream on the counter if you wish Light." L said, awake and alert.

"For Breakfast? Don't you have real food?" Light retorted, getting up gingerly.

"This is real food." L said matter-of-fact.

Light rolled his eyes and slowly bent to look in the fridge beside L.

"You know what I mean"

 

"Yes. I suppose."

 

-Fin.-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Please drop a request or comment! Kudos are always appreciated! ^-^


End file.
